Visions
by AnimeFreak4eva
Summary: Neji Hyuuga can see many things. Hinata centric. A drabble.


NejiHinata

He can see.

Neji Hyuuga can see many things.

Like how Naruto always have these time of freedom where he wonders around the village.

Like how his little cousin Hinata Hyuuga has a secret crush on the blonde.

Like how the idiot is too dense to realize the obvious.

How she blushes when she builds up the courage to approach him and converse.

But it gets knocked down when the young rosette came into the view of Naruto.

He can see the way her eyes would drop and her smile slowly becomes a thin line with the corners of it pointing downwards.

The way she would sigh and stare longingly at the broad back as he talked to the other girl.

The way Hinata would swing her legs back and forth and decides that she should leave the two to be alone.

And by the end, he could see her walk away, dejected, with tears streaming down her face.

He does nothing to stop it, because he is Neji. And because he is Neji, he thinks her love for the dumb blonde is foolish.

Neji can see other things, too.

Like how team 8 would practice with joyous expression.

Like how Kurenai would encourage them.

Like how Kiba and Shino would take only a few times to get a new move, and how happy they would look.

Like how Hinata, the weakest one in the group, would take more than a 'few' and still would not get it.

How her teammates would cheer her on, though their eyes shows pity on her.

How her eyes hardens with determination and focus at the beginning but returns to hopelessness.

He can see how whenever she mess something, she would clench her fist, and would try again and again.

The way she would put on a smile when she says she wants to stay to practice a bit more and tells her teammates and her sensei to go home. The way they would turn away as Hinata's eyes says "Please stay with me."

The way she stands there in the middle of the training area, looking lost and crestfallen.

The way she would swing her kunais toward the targets, blind by the water in her gray eyes.

And he would stand there and wait for her to stop, because he is Neji, her cousin and appointed protector, nothing more and nothing less.

Neji also sees things in the main house also.

Like how Hiashi, the head of the clan, would always look stern, even to his daughters.

Like how Hiashi would harshly train his daughters to be the best.

Like how Hiashi, also his uncle, would have the look of approval in his eyes for his younger daughter, Hanabi, but have the look of shame and disgust when his oldest daughter, Hinata, fail to meet up his standards.

How he would reprimand her with cruel words, saying she isn't fit to be the heir and is weak. Saying her sister, five years her junior, surpasses her by far.

He could see the way she wouldn't lift up her face as if she is afraid to see the disappointment in his eyes.

The way she would kneel and wrap herself to make herself look smaller as if it would help block out the bitter words that are attacking her.

In the end of that, he would see her with bruises as she drags herself towards her room.

He would see her put on some ointments on the wounds, as she cries in silence. Her shoulders would tremble as she tries to hold her emotions in. Occasionally, she would wince at the pain of the wounds, but she blows on it while wiping the running tears away from her eyes to see well.

He wants to go in and help her. To tell her that he would make things better for her, but he doesn't, because he is Neji, the son of his Hizashi. The Hizashi that Hinata unintentionally killed long ago. And he hates her for it.

So he would walk away from the scene and pretends that he sees nothing, but in truth he probably sees more than anyone.

My first attempt of making a drabble... :/ Eh. It didn't turn out as I planned it would. Yeah, I didn't really want any romance in this one.. just a bunch of random thoughts.

At first I wanted it to be a bunch of drabbles on people views on Hinata... but then I forgot what i was gonna write -_-'

so yeah. i think this is gonna be it.


End file.
